


Mama knows best

by traincrash



Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы когда-нибудь хотели узнать, что будет с Дафной и Осгудом после финальных титров? И что скажет мама, когда сын привезет домой не совсем обычную невесту?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Mama knows best  
> Автор: крушение поезда  
> Бета: нет  
> Канон: В джазе только девушки  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОЖП, Осгуд Филдинг III/Джерри-Дафна, Душечка/Джо  
> Категория: джен, преслэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Саммари: Вы когда-нибудь хотели узнать, что будет с Дафной и Осгудом после финальных титров? И что скажет мама, когда сын привезет домой не совсем обычную невесту?  
> Предупреждения: канонный кросдрессинг
> 
> Примечания: Пояснения к словам, отмеченным звездочками, даны в конце

Иногда Летиция Элизабет Филдинг думает — быть может, ей стоило снисходительнее отнестись к прошлым пассиям сына? Но, оглядываясь назад, не видит, что могла бы ничего сделать иначе.  
Их было не так много — девушек, которых Осгуд привозил домой познакомить с матерью, и она помнит их всех.  
Первая, Матильда, была очень красива. И невероятна глупа. Летиции даже почти не пришлось ничего предпринимать, она просто беседовала с сыном на его любимые темы, каждый раз подчеркнуто включая Матильду в общий разговор. И все. Остальное эта глупая курица сделала сама. Даже без памяти влюбленный мужчина не выдержал бы потока безграмотной чуши, льющегося из ее рта. Осгуд и не выдержал. Не прошло и месяца, как Матильда исчезла из поместья. Летиция позже узнала, что сын пристроил ее актрисой в одну из голливудских студий — у мальчика всегда было доброе сердце. Она даже снялась в нескольких не самых проходных фильмах. Повезло ей, что кино тогда было только немое.  
С Вифрид было сложнее. Она нравилась Летиции, несмотря на кошмарные блумеры*, подчеркнутое отсутствие косметики и смехотворное имя — Вифрид как сокращение от Вименз Фридом*, женской свободы. Что такого ужасного в имени Харриет, скажите на милость?  
Но Вифрид была, по крайней мере, умна, полна энтузиазма и горячо увлечена идеей коммунизма. До такой степени, что собиралась эмигрировать в Советский Союз, и уже почти уговорила Осгуда отправиться вместе с ней.  
Это и решило дело. Из Советов доходили ужасные слухи об арестах и казнях, и, даже если они были «буржуазной пропагандой», как заявляла Вифрид, материнское сердце чувствовало: если сын уедет, она больше его не увидит.   
Времена тогда были трудные, Прогрессивная партия набирала влияние, страну сотрясали волнения и забастовки. «Филдинг фэктори» это пока не коснулось, и Летиция сказала:  
— Осгуд, милый, но как же рабочие? Если ты уедешь, никто не удержит их от бунта! Их арестуют, и бедные семьи будут голодать! Дети, Осгуд!  
Ей было почти стыдно так бесстыдно играть на его преданности своим людям. Почти.   
Потому что Вифрид все же уехала. Она обещала писать, но в единственной пришедшей от нее весточке сообщила, что разочарована и собирается вернуться.   
И все. Больше от нее не было ни слова.  
Ее родители оббивали пороги советского посольства с просьбами о розыске, но до сих пор ничего узнать так и не удалось.  
Так что нет, Летиция совершенно не жалеет о том своем поступке.  
В следующей девушке сына, Джейн Мари, Летиция сразу заподозрила охотницу за деньгами. И как бы случайно ввернула в разговор, что во владение основным капиталом Осгуд вступит только по достижении сорока лет. И если он, не приведи Господь, вдруг скончается, деньги перейдут в трастовый фонд.  
В свое время этот пункт в завещании Осгуда Джуниора показался ей жестоким и несправедливым по отношению к их умному и рассудительному сыну. Но милый Джуниор (Осгуд Второй предпочитал называться Джуниором до самой смерти, дистанцируясь от отца) был, как всегда, прав. Узнав о финансовом положении жениха, Джейн Мари моментально исчезла с горизонта. А через восемь месяцев ее арестовали за убийство даже не одного, а трех мужей! Газеты называли ее Черной вдовой, а Летиция вздыхала с облегчением.  
Пожалуй, единственной, о ком Летиция Элизабет сожалела очень долго, была Флосси , первая любовь ее сына. Самая первая, еще до Матильды. Они были тогда еще так юны, что Летиция даже иногда забывает посчитать ее в перечне невест.  
Быть может, переговори она тогда с родителями девушки, вся жизнь Осгуда сложилась бы по-другому. Но детям не было еще и шестнадцати, и Летиция не вмешалась, когда семья увезла Флосси из страны. Осгуд был безутешен, конечно, и ужасно на нее злился.  
Потом он повзрослел, и они помирились, но мать чувствовала — не простил.  
Пока, лет тридцать спустя, не столкнулся со своим «Цветочком» прямо на улице. С расплывшейся неухоженной домохозяйкой, обвешанной сумками и детьми, и с забытой в волосах папильоткой. Флосси была ужасно рада увидеть «лапочку Осси» и рассказать ему «все-все-все!» о своей семье. О ветрянке, коликах и режущихся зубках, о разбитых коленках и стеклах, о притащенных домой бездомных собаках. Повествования о проблемах с животиком у младшенького (и попытки продемонстрировать грязную пеленку) Осгуд не перенес и сбежал в ужасе, отговорившись срочным делом.  
— Ты была права, мама, - признался он вечером. — Мы совсем не знали друг друга.   
В тот день он снял с ее души тяжелый камень вины. Но она не могла не ловить себя на мысли — по крайней мере, у него теперь были бы дети…  
Больше ни одну девушку Осгуд не представлял ей своей невестой. Он познакомил ее еще с несколькими — Гонория, Цецилия, Джуди Эмбер и даже, упаси Господь, Бетси Бу, бедная девочка, о чем думали ее родители, давая ей имя? Со временем прекратились даже и эти мимолетные знакомства. Осгуд появлялся на приемах с очередной красоткой на руке, каждый раз с новой, и не трудился их представлять, явно считая спутницу не более чем дорогим аксессуаром.  
Однажды Летиция поняла — даже если сын женится прямо сейчас, она может не успеть увидеть, как вырастут внуки. Еще через несколько лет ей пришлось смириться с тем, что внуков она, вероятно, так и не увидит.  
В тот день, когда ей исполнилось восемьдесят, и Осгуд устроил роскошный банкет в ее честь, она вдруг увидела его — такого одинокого в толпе женатых друзей — и поняла, что ее сын _несчастлив_. Она тогда с трудом удержала лицо, изображая радушную хозяйку. И всю ночь проплакала в подушку.  
Поэтому, когда сын протелефонировал ей и радостно сообщил, что встретил Её — девушку, которая станет его женой, миссис Филдинг решила, что примет любой его выбор. Какой бы не оказалась эта его Дафна — глупой, некрасивой, неотесанной — Летиция очень постарается ее полюбить.   
Летиция Элизабет Филдинг не сомневается, что готова ко всему.  
*  
К _этому_ она не была готова.  
*  
— Мама, познакомься, это Дафна, — прямо с порога восклицает Осгуд, не сводя со своей дамы влюбленного взгляда. Ответная улыбка девушки кажется нервной и вымученной.  
Летиция автоматически произносит слова приветствия, едва не упустив из виду гостей — молодую пару, полностью увлеченную друг другом.  
Она действительно некрасива. Широкоплечая каланча с грубыми, почти мужскими, чертами лица, «туфельками» сорок третьего размера и широкими ладонями. Она не знает, куда девать руки и что говорить, и пытается не встречаться с миссис Филдинг взглядом.  
Она вся какая-то фальшивая, приходит Летиции в голову. Даже ее грубоватый фальцет кажется нарочитым.  
Сердце матери замирает. Неужели все-таки Черная вдова?   
И что же ей делать? Она не может впустить самозванку в семью, но боится, что еще одного разочарования Осгуд не перенесет.  
Летиция приглашает гостей в салон. Осгуд увлеченно рассказывает, как они познакомились — музыкантша, ну конечно, она и не надеялась, что сын найдет, наконец, девушку из приличной семьи.  
Вскоре гости расходятся по спальням, Летиция выжидает несколько минут и бесшумно поднимается на второй этаж. Она останавливается, когда слышит тихий голос сына. Слов не разобрать, но, судя по тону, Осгуд пытается успокоить свою невесту. Девушка в ответ шепчет что-то взволнованно… Постойте. Голос, отвечающий сыну, безошибочно мужской. Что происходит? Что может Осгуд на ночь глядя обсуждать с — как же его зовут — Джо? У Летиции создалось впечатление, что молодые люди — не его друзья, а Дафны. Может быть, у молодого человека тоже проблемы с девушкой?  
Разговор заканчивается звуком поцелуя, и Летиция теперь совсем ничего не понимает. Наверное, она ослышалась.  
За собеседниками захлопываются двери спален, она ждет еще немного и стучит в комнату девушки.   
Изнутри доносится шорох торопливых приготовлений, что-то падает, и запыхавшаяся Дафна открывает дверь. В косо сидящем на голове парике.  
Оказывается, прическа у нее тоже ненастоящая.  
— Миссис Филдинг? — удивляется гостья.  
— Не могли бы мы поговорить наедине, мисс… — Летиция внезапно понимает, что фамилия девушки ни разу не прозвучала в разговоре.  
— Просто Дафна, пожалуйста, — растерянно хихикает та, распахивая дверь.  
Летиция понятия не имеет, о чем поведет разговор. Чтобы потянуть время, она элегантно опускается в кресло, поправляет юбку.  
— Я знаю, — выпаливает вдруг Дафна, — Я не подхожу вашему сыну, я говорила ему об этом! Но он не хочет ничего слышать!  
Все страньше и страньше, как сказала бы Алиса. Неужели Осгуд принуждает ее к чему-то? Быть этого не может.  
— Скажите мне, — медленно начинает Летиция, — Вы хотите выйти за Осгуда?  
Это простой вопрос, большинство девушек знают ответ на него с самого детства. Дафна начинает нервничать еще больше, прячет глаза и комкает в руках салфетку с прикроватной тумбочки, в конце концов неловко пожимает плечами.  
— Но вы любите его?   
Девушка вскидывает отчаянные глаза:  
— Я… Да!  
Первый раз за вечер Летиция не слышит фальши. Она внимательно смотрит на гостью, впервые замечая — она не просто волнуется, она испугана! И если продолжить расспросы, может просто сбежать. Этого сын ей точно не простит. Сам он либо не знает, что происходит, либо почему-то не хочет ей говорить, а значит, расспрашивать его тоже бесполезно.  
Летиция решает, что сейчас время для стратегического отступления.  
— Но простите же меня, дорогая! — «спохватывается» она. — Время позднее, а вы, верно, устали с дороги. Спокойной вам ночи! — и ретируется.  
Миссис Филдинг возвращается к себе, принимает ванну и переодевается в ночной пеньюар, но даже не пытается заснуть. Она вспоминает события прошедшего дня снова и снова, но по-прежнему не знает, как поступить. Ей определенно не хватает фактов.  
Чтобы понять, что не так с Дафной, нужно узнать ее поближе, и у нее есть для этого замечательный способ. Завтра они пойдут по магазинам!  
Приняв решение, Летиция выключает ночник и укладывается в постель. Если бы только не смутно маячащая на задворках сознания мысль — она что-то упускает, что-то очевидное!  
Уже в полусне она вдруг понимает, что…  
*  
Все утро Летиция безуспешно пытается припомнить, что же такое она поняла ночью. Тщетно. Она решительно говорит себе, что это, верно, была какая-то ерунда, казавшаяся важной лишь затуманенному сном сознанию. У нее есть план, его она и станет придерживаться.  
— Мои дорогие! — жизнерадостно восклицает она за завтраком. Несмотря на довольно ранний час, Дафна уже успела наложить на лицо короткую тонну* косметики. — Я вдруг поняла, что мое старое платье не подойдет твоей невесте, сынок! Оно давно вышло из моды, я уверена, что тебе, милая, не захочется выходить замуж в музейном экспонате!   
Девушка захлебывается чаем и долго откашливается, Осгуд услужливо хлопает ее по спине, поглядывая на мать с подозрением. В доме Филдингов все знают — когда хозяйка в таком настроении, жди неприятностей!  
— Я договорилась с лучшим свадебным салоном в городе, нас уже ждут. И, Дафна, дорогая, я, конечно, не забыла о dessous*! Тебе непременно нужны шелковые чулки, корсет, панталоны…  
— Мама! — перебивает ее Осгуд, багрово-красный от смущения. Мужчины так забавно стесняются разговоров о женском белье!  
Летиция переводит взгляд на невесту, стремясь разделить с ней шутку — но лицо у девушки ровно того же оттенка, что у сына.  
Интересно.  
Миссис Филдинг хлопает в ладони и объявляет появившемуся дворецкому:  
— Прикажите подать лимузин, Джеймс!  
Сын поднимается и подает руку невесте. А Летиция так рассчитывала, что упоминание нижнего белья его отпугнет!  
— О нет, Осгуд! Жених не должен видеть платье невесты до свадьбы, это плохая примета! Займись до вечера чем-нибудь полезным, мой мальчик. Может быть, съездишь на Фабрику? Там будут рады. А мы прекрасно проведем время вдвоем! — сияет она.  
«Филдинг фэктори» давно уже принадлежат десятки фабрик, но Фабрикой с большой буквы они называют только одну, первую, основанную еще Осгудом Старшим.  
— Осгуд! — шипит невеста сквозь зубы, но сын, бросив на них обеих беспомощный взгляд, покорно удаляется.  
— Прости его, дорогая, — похлопывает девушку по руке Летиция. — Мальчик никогда не умел со мной спорить.  
Это — предупреждение, и, судя по сузившимся глазам, Дафна его понимает.  
В салоне мадам ле Пюс* перед ними распахиваются все двери. Сама мадам выходит к дорогим клиентам, хотя она уже лет двадцать как перепоручила эту работу подчиненным.  
— Нам очень повезло, — шепчет Летиция на ухо Дафне. Они сидят, к счастью, иначе она бы не дотянулась. — У мадам прекрасный вкус.  
Девушка не кажется польщенной, только начинает нервничать еще больше.  
Мадам окидывает Дафну пристальным взглядом через лорнет и бормочет что-то вроде «сложная задача». Летиция с ней согласна.  
— Ну, cherie*, расскажите же мне о платье вашей мечты! В чем вы представляли себя в этот день, когда мечтали в детстве о свадьбе?  
— В чёр… — Дафна со стуком захлопывает рот. — Я не знаю, — мямлит она. — Я не помню. У нас было мало денег!  
Мадам вздыхает, отдает девушкам какие-то распоряжения, и они разлетаются по салону, чтобы вскоре вернуться с добрым десятком платьев.  
— Не это, non, и не это… И, пожалуй, это тоже не подойдет, — мадам откладывает не угодившие ей платья. — Начнем с этих трех, а там посмотрим.  
Помощницы демонстрируют три очень разных платья — одно в стиле «сказочная принцесса» — оборок, пожалуй, даже слишком много, — одно, наоборот, простое, современный прямой силуэт и почти без украшений. Третье — экстравагантный «русалочий хвост» и рискованное декольте.  
— Пожалуйста, в примерочную, мадмуазель. Девочки помогут вам переодеться.  
Даже сквозь толстый слой грима видно, как бледнеет Дафна. Да что же с ней творится? Летиция, видит Бог, не планировала ничего такого ужасного, просто рассчитывала, что девушка, возможно, впервые в жизни получившая возможность купить все, что хочется, расслабится и потеряет бдительность.  
— Дафна, милочка!  
— Душечка! — взвизгивает Дафна, вскакивая с диванчика с видом человека, спасенного от казни прямо на эшафоте, и почти вприпрыжку спешит навстречу подруге.  
Вот в этой девице нет совершенно ничего загадочного, Миссис Филдинг смогла бы описать всю ее нехитрую жизнь, едва обменявшись с ней парой фраз.  
Летиция рада, что сын выбрал не ее.  
Девушки целуются, Дафна шепчет что-то лихорадочно Душечке на ухо. Та заливается смехом.  
— Не волнуйся, дорогая! Все будет в порядке!  
Она окидывает критическим взглядом отобранные платья.  
— Ни в коем случае! — отлетает в сторону «русалочий хвост». — Это тоже не годится, — с сожалением откладывает она пышное великолепие. — Нам нужно что-нибудь с закрытым верхом, свободное, не затрудняющее ходьбу и без шлейфа, — командует она.  
Мадам ле Пюс вопросительно смотрит на Летицию, та кивает. Ее план провалился, ну что ж. Она придумает что-нибудь еще.  
*  
Ни салон дамского белья, ни ювелирный также не приносят успеха. Дафна, очевидно, относится к редкой категории женщин, не любящих шопинг. Она с облегчением отдает инициативу Душечке — вот она-то полностью в своей стихии! — и соглашается с любым ее выбором.  
Позже к ним присоединяются мужчины и ведут их в ресторан — то есть, Осгуд ведет. Если Летиция не ошибается, у музыканта Джо нет за душой ни цента. Он, однако, совершенно не стесняется, и тут же увлекает Душечку танцевать.  
Дафна жалуется на усталость, но Осгуду удается и ее вытащить на паркет.  
Девушка, оказывается, неплохо танцует. Только все время пытается вести. Неудивительно, с таким ростом ей, конечно, все время приходится изображать кавалера в женских компаниях.  
Летиция не сводит с пары глаз. Она еще не видела невесту сына настолько открытой. Девушка растворяется в своем партнере, вплавляется в него — не в буквальном смысле, упаси Боже. Да она же и вправду влюблена! У Летиции становится чуть легче на душе.  
Кавалер в танцующей рядом паре спотыкается — у него, похоже, две левых ноги, которыми он отдавил все туфельки своей партнерше. И летит прямо на стол, где сидит в одиночестве миссис Филдинг.  
Летиция едва успевает вскрикнуть, как Дафна оказывается рядом и подхватывает неуклюжего танцора, предотвращая его падение. Летиция получает горячие извинения от неловкого простофили и утешительную бутылку вина от ресторана. Все благодарят Дафну, та смущается. Странно, что девушка настолько сильна, — думает Летиция.  
Раскрасневшаяся от танцев и комплиментов Дафна падает в кресло и начинает рассказывать невероятную историю о подпольном салуне, о налете и гангстерах, выстрелах и погоне.  
— Нам нельзя было возвращаться в квартиру, Коломбо мог нас там поджидать! — постойте. Они с Джо что, живут вместе? Осгуд совершенно не удивлен.  
Увлеченная рассказом , Дафна забывает жеманничать, ее жесты становятся размашистыми, почти мужскими.  
О. Боже. Мой.  
Головоломка внезапно складывается, и есть только одно возможное решение.  
Не «почти». Просто — мужскими.  
И подумать только, ведь все кусочки паззла все время были у нее перед глазами! Мужская фигура, слой косметики, скрывающий грубую кожу, парик. Мужской размер обуви, неженская сила. Мужской голос вчера в коридоре.  
Во что ее сын ввязался на этот раз?  
*  
Летиция едва дожидается возвращения домой.  
Она торопливо — почти невежливо — желает спокойной ночи Душечке и Джо, и пригвождает взглядом злополучную парочку:  
— Сядьте.  
Они падают на оттоманку, уткнув глаза в пол, словно нашкодившие мальчишки. Летиция собирается с мыслями.  
— Осгуд знает? — если нет, эта… этот авантюрист вылетит из дома со скоростью аэроплана, и ему еще повезет, если она не заявит в полицию.  
Ни один из них не спрашивает — «знает что?».   
— Да, мама, — невозмутимо отвечает сын.  
«Дафна» стягивает с головы парик, обнажая короткую щетку волос.  
— Сначала — нет, — шепчет он. Притворный фальцет пропал, настоящий его голос намного приятнее. — Джо изображал перед Душечкой миллионера, ему было нужно, чтобы я отвлек Осгуда от яхты. Прости. — он слегка поворачивает голову, но глаз по-прежнему не поднимает.  
— А потом? — что это еще за история? Гангстеров им было мало?  
— А потом все было… волшебно, — мечтательно улыбается он. — Я почти забыл, что я не девушка на самом деле. — Осгуд берет ее — его — руку в свои, поглаживает умиротворяюще. — Я пытался все отменить! — первый раз за время разговора он смотрит Летиции в глаза. — Столько причин придумал, чтобы разорвать помолвку! Но Осгуд, — он сжимает пальцы ее сына, улыбается ему, — Осгуд совершенно непрошибаемый. Пришлось признаться.  
— А почему же вы не признались сразу? — ей правда интересно. Зачем выдумывать несуществующие препятствия, если есть настоящее?  
Молодой человек — как же его все-таки зовут? — снова отводит глаза и бормочет что-то неразборчиво.  
— Никогда, — обещает Осгуд. — Никогда я не стал бы тебя презирать.  
Глаза у молодого человека подозрительно блестят, и Летиция неожиданно исполняется сочувствия.  
— Ну так и как же вас зовут, юноша? На самом деле?  
— Джерри, — бормочет он. — Джерри Дэнхем*.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Джерри, — произносит Осгуд и подносит его руку к губам.  
Джерри прыскает:  
— Я только сейчас понял, ты же так и не спросил!  
— Мне было все равно.  
— Ты замечательный, Осгуд, — серьезно сообщает Джерри. — Я тебя люблю.  
Их глаза встречаются, и Летиция удаляется в свою комнату. Им сейчас не до нее, а ей надо подумать.  
Это немыслимо, конечно, как они собираются пожениться? Что скажут друзьям и семье?  
Джерри нравится ей гораздо больше Дафны  
Неудивительно, что она казалась подделкой, ведь она ей и была. Удачной, надо признать. Если уж ни сама Летиция, ни мадам ле Пюс ничего не заметили, остальных они проведут и подавно. Особенно, если Летиция их поддержит.  
Она понимает, что уже приняла решение. Летиция Элизабет Филдинг не позволит такой мелочи, как _приличия_ , помешать счастью ее сына!  
С завтрашнего дня у нее буде очень много дел — нужно познакомиться с настоящим Джерри и обучить Дафну вести себя в обществе, нужны более подобающие грим и прическа (здесь ей понадобятся помощники — необходимо обдумать, кому она может довериться).  
Это, конечно, главный вопрос — кого из родственников и друзей можно посвятить в тайну, а от кого придется прятаться всю жизнь. К счастью, на слуг миссис Филдинг может положиться. Джеймс и Майра служат ей уже много лет, она в них уверена.  
Она вздыхает. Ее бедный мальчик никогда не выбирал легких путей.  
Летиция открывает свой дневник. Вчера она записала в него свои сомнения. Но сегодня она пишет: «Все будет хорошо!» и несколько раз подчеркивает фразу.  
Разумеется, будет. Мама за этим присмотрит.

**Author's Note:**

> Блумеры - практически первые женские брюки, широченные шаровары. Считались жутко неприличными  
> Women’s Freedom (англ, произносится в **и** менз фр **и** дом) — женская свобода. Понятия не имею, как Вифрид пишет свое имя, через о или через е  
> Папильотки - самодельные бумажные бигуди  
> Короткая тонна — американская мера веса, приблизительно 907 кг  
> Dessous (фр., десс **у** ) — женское нижнее бельё  
> la puce (фр., ля пюс) — блоха. Мадам совершенно зря считает это красивым французским именем. И артикль не того рода. А все потому, что на самом деле ее зовут Фанни, и она из Омахи, штат Небраска  
> Cherie (фр., шер **и** ) — милая, дорогая  
> Джерри Дэнхем — в фильме у Джерри нет фамилии, персонажа по имени Джордж Дэнхем Джек Леммон сыграл в фильме «Это случилось с Джейн» того же 1959-го года


End file.
